


Sous le regard masqué du désir

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GoldenQueen. "La lune, cette nuit-là, dessinait un parfait croissant et était d'un blanc laiteux, l'on pouvait presque apercevoir ses cratères. -Bonsoir, ma chère, ronronna l'homme à son oreille alors qu'il posait ses mains écailleuses sur ses épaules dénudées. -Bonsoir, Rumple, le salua-t-elle en retour d'une voix enjôleuse."





	Sous le regard masqué du désir

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture. :)

La lune, cette nuit-là, dessinait un parfait croissant et était d'un blanc laiteux, l'on pouvait presque apercevoir ses cratères. Tout autour, les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux et semblaient repousser les nuages afin qu'il ne viennent pas obscurcir ou ternir la beauté lunaire. Pas un bruissement ne venait faire frémir les branches des arbres, pas un souffle de vent ne venait secouer la cime des forêts, tout était paisiblement endormi, agréablement serein. Les lumières des maisons du village étaient éteintes depuis longtemps maintenant, la population plongée dans un sommeil qui les tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain. Cependant, au château royal, l'atmosphère était bien différente. Parés de leurs plus beaux habits, leur visage dissimulé par les plus beaux masques et leurs cheveux coiffés des plus belles couronnes, la royauté de plusieurs landes était réunie sous le toit de la reine Cora et de la princesse Regina. Les larges et épaisses robes froufroutaient au rythme des danses des demoiselles, les talons claquaient sur le carrelage parfaitement lustré, les rires discrets remontaient le long des murs et s'accrochaient aux rideaux, résonnant dans l'air tiède, et les mots doux murmurés à l'oreille s'insinuaient sournoisement dans les corps échauffés par le vin. Tous les sens étaient mis à l'honneur ce soir, dans une synesthésie des plus délicieuses et sensuelles.

Regina, vêtue d'une toilette parme qui épousait sa poitrine et sa taille avant de s'évaser en un large jupon, se tenait près du buffet, le nez plongé dans son verre, et observait la foule compacte qui dansait au centre de l'immense salle. Sa mère, dans sa robe rouge sang, bavardait avec chacun des invités, un sourire faussement amical collé sur son visage de serpent. Elle attrapa une tomate cerise sur la grande table couverte de nourriture et s'apprêta à la mettre dans sa bouche, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière son dos – une ombre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle abhorrait autant qu'elle l'adorait. Elle tourna son menton vers la silhouette qui se dessinait par-dessus son épaule et agita ses longs cils maquillés de noir. Les lumières grandement tamisées du château ne lui permettaient pas de l'observer pleinement à sa guise, mais elles lui suffisaient pour constater qu'il était bien trop proche d'elle ; la décence – et sa mère – ne le permettraient jamais. Heureusement, la visibilité étant réduite à cause des masques couvrant le haut du visage ainsi que des bougies disséminées un peu partout, mais loin d'être suffisantes pour permettre un éclairage optimal, la reine ne verrait rien, trop occupée qu'elle était à faire les yeux de biche à un riche roi, veuf depuis quelques semaines seulement ; quelle vipère.

-Bonsoir, ma chère, ronronna l'homme à son oreille alors qu'il posait ses mains écailleuses sur ses épaules dénudées.

-Bonsoir, Rumple, le salua-t-elle en retour d'une voix enjôleuse.

Regina remarqua comme ils étaient en retrait du reste des convives, ainsi, personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Ils étaient comme des fantômes errant au milieu des vivants, entourés d'une bulle que seul le regard de sa mère pourrait briser de ses lames tranchantes. La princesse fut bien vite sortie de ses pensées lorsque les lèvres, fines et humides, du Ténébreux se refermèrent autour du fruit qu'elle tenait toujours ente son index et son pouce, ses grands yeux bruns levés sur elle. Elle déglutit péniblement alors que sa bouche atteignait ses doigts et les engloutissait dans sa chaleur, sa langue venant en lécher le jus. Puis, sa moiteur disparut, laissant la jeune femme pantelante et essoufflée, le regard absorbé par la mâchoire de l'homme croquant dans la tomate.

-Lorsque le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, hm ? demanda-t-il en désignant la reine d'un coup de menton.

-Vous êtes le seul à danser, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton tranchant.

-Oh oh oh, je ne crois pas que cela soit vrai, ma chère.

Puis, comme pour le lui prouver, il saisit sa bouche en un baiser indolent ; Regina put savourer le jus de tomate sur la langue de l'autre. Les doigts autour du verre de vin se détendirent et s'apprêtèrent à le laisser choir, ce qui attirerait à coup sûr le regard des invités sur eux – ainsi que celui de sa mère – et sa vie serait finie. Par chance, la main du Ténébreux vint soutenir celle de la princesse, rattrapant ainsi le cristal précieux ; préservant leur intimité relative. De son autre bras, il enroula la taille fine et cintrée de la jeune femme et la colla davantage à lui, alors que ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure et qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche, le son se répercutant délicieusement à l'intérieur de lui, réveillant la bête endormie dans son bas-ventre. Ils se séparèrent après d'infinies secondes, les lèvres gonflées et le souffle irrégulier, la peau frissonnante et les pupilles dilatées. Leur main toujours l'une sur l'autre, Rumple porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une grande gorgée, ses yeux pétillants de malice alors que Regina ne perdait pas une miette de ses faits et gestes.

-Vous dansez, ma chère. Vous dansez au bord du vide, lui susurra-t-il, sa bouche effleurant la peau sensible de son cou.

-Vous m'aiderez à ne pas y tomber ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Au contraire, je vous y pousserai.

Il mordit son lobe d'oreille à ces mots et Regina glapit et s'essouffla, parfaitement consciente de ce que cela sous-entendait. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, bondit et se mit à battre à tout rompre, son sang semblable à de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Elle chercha alors à capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais l'homme se recula, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

-Vous ne voudriez pas que votre chère mère nous voie, n'est-ce pas, hm ?

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle nous voie.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire digne du Ténébreux qu'il était.

-Alors gardez votre masque, très chère, et suivez-moi.

Regina avala les dernières gorgées de vin et laissa le verre vide sur le buffet, prenant la suite de Rumple, son pouls tambourinant à ses oreilles, tandis que sa mère ne vit rien de leur petit échange ni de leur fuite. Tard cette nuit-là, les violons camouflèrent les cris de la princesse alors que la lune souriait de tout son croissant et que les étoiles filaient à travers le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous revoir très vite. :)


End file.
